Smashing Peaches
by Cup of Joe
Summary: Peach wants to become a Smasher, and decides to take lessons from Mario. I hope it turns out okay. *Chp. 2 is up*
1. The beginning

Smashing Peaches  
  
Peach walked down the cobblestone driveway on the way to the Smasher's Club. She had heard about it from Mario and it sounded interesting. Because Peach hated to be left out of things, she decided to see Mario, and find out if it was for her.  
  
Her small white shoes made a muffled *clop, clop* sound against the cobblestones. It wasn't raining, but she twirled her trademark parasol behind her shoulder while humming a catchy little tune. As she stepped up the steps to the porch, she looked at the sign over the door.   
  
"Smasherz Club"  
  
Then she looked down to the doorknob where there was a smaller sign saying,  
  
"Yo. It's da door."  
  
She was a little appalled by the horrible spelling and grammar. Politely, she tapped on the wooden door.  
  
No response.  
  
Again she tapped.  
  
Again, no response.  
  
For a third time, she knocked.  
  
And was greeted by…nothing.  
  
Her face turned red and her anger arose. She softly laid down the parasol, and then KICKED THE DOOR DOWN VIOLENTLY!!  
  
KABOOOM!!!  
  
She grabbed her parasol and walked in the shack. As she entered, there was a set of stairs heading down. She stepped down the steps calmly, as if the door incident never happened. As she continued, there was another door that said,  
  
"Yup, real door."  
  
She knocked politely, and this time was greeted by Luigi.  
  
"Mario! Your sweetie is here!!" said Luigi in an almost mocking way.  
  
Mario ran to the door and pushed Luigi out of the way, who went stumbling into a table. Mario took her hand and kissed it as a greeting. This romantic action was greeted by the staring eyes of everyone in the room.  
  
Peach, who seemed to not even care about the others, gave Mario a kiss on the cheek as a return. Suddenly, a loud, bellowing voice was heard in the background.   
  
"Hey, why didn't you ever give me one of those!!"  
  
Yep, it was the King of Koopas, Bowser.  
  
Peach giggled. "Because you don't deserve one."  
  
And throughout the room were people saying, "Ooooh." Not to mention Zelda who chimed in, "You got told!"  
  
Mario guided her out of the doorway and sat her down at a table. He looked to her and asked, "What brings you here?"  
  
Peach giggled again and responded quite quickly. "I want to join the Smashers."  
  
Mario looked back at her, astonished. "Are you sure? It's tough."  
  
"Why would I ask if I wasn't sure? Honestly, sometimes I think you underestimate me. Just teach me, okay?"  
  
Mario was faced with the serious situation. His girlfriend asked him to do something he was capable of doing, but he feared for her safety.  
  
"Okay, I'll teach you. But it's not easy, because you will need to complete many different stages of battle, and you will even be engaged in a melee where they are all teamed up against you. Only after you finish these tests, will you be permitted to be a real Smasher."  
  
Peach gave Mario a big hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! What do I do first?"  
  
"Well, you will start out in a practice mode battle, to help you hone your skills."  
  
Peach jumped up and down eagerly. "Against who?"  
  
Mario looked around the room. "How about, Ness?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So ends chapter one. I can't say this will be very good, because I haven't been writing for awhile. But, I hope that this turns up OK, and if it does, then more chapters will come. If not, then I'll just trash the thing and ruin all my hopes and dreams of being a writer… okay maybe not that drastically. Just r/r please. 


	2. Ness bashing, anyone?

Mario guided Peach to the arena. They had their own personal Smashers Arena, and to top it off, there was a sign saying,  
  
"Yo, it's our arena."  
  
Mario looked up to Peach. "Are you ready for this? It's your first shot at being a smasher. You will have to beat Ness. It shouldn't be too hard."  
  
A voice shouted out from behind a the opposite door.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!"  
  
The big door that Ness was behind groaned as it opened. Peach watched as the young Ness walked out from behind it. In his hand was a baseball bat, but that was about it. Peach walked out as well and twirled her parasol, but dropped it. She stamped her foot, but she didn't lose TOO much of her anger. (Not yet, anyway.)  
  
They both stood in the middle of the ring, facing each other. Ness looked serious, his eyes had a determined look in them. Peach, on the other hand, was looking rather careless, as if she wasn't even fighting in the first place.  
  
"Go!" shouted Mario.  
  
Ness ran at her, flailing his baseball bat. Right as he approached her, she kicked. You might know, that kick she does when she tosses her body back, and kicks her leg up high, like some exotic dancer or something. Ness went flying into the atmosphere, and wasn't seen for quite awhile.  
  
Mario ran up to Peach. "That was amazing!" he cried.  
  
Peach giggled. "Did I win?"  
  
Mario looked into the sky. She didn't win until that flashy special effect thing happened and he cried out. Which he hadn't. However, they did hear him start to scream as he approached the troposphere, and eventually the ring. But before he could hit the ground, she kicked him again, sending him flying, again.  
  
This occurred for quite a while. Peach juggled Ness up and down for about 15 min. Eventually when she got tired of this, she swung her parasol like a baseball bat, sending him straight into the wall. Then, yes, they heard that "AHHH!" and saw that special effect and stuff.  
  
Mario laughed. "Haha! You win!"  
  
Peach giggled. And Mario guided her back to the Smasher's Club.  
Later that day, Mario and Peach sat at a table, sipping Mario-garitas. (Yes, he came up with that.) Peach stared at him dreamily and spoke softly. "So, what's next?"  
Mario got that little sweat drop thing over his head, and then he stammered something.  
  
"Well, I…I mean…you need to… well…"  
  
Peach giggled. "Spit it out!"  
  
Mario gulped, and then started again.  
  
"Well, you still need to fight some one-on-ones before you can move on."  
  
Peach sighed. "Okay, then. So, who's next? I just can't wait."  
  
Mario looked around. "Hmm. How about you go against, umm… Zelda!"  
  
Ness staggered around the club with crutches, a cast and a neck brace. "Beware the pink one! Beewwwaarreee!! She is evil! Eeeevvviillll!!!"  
  
Mario and Peach laughed as they watched Ness stumble over a chair.  
  
+Okay, well I got the idea of Ness bashing because I was in practice mode with Peach and I selected random opponent. I got Ness. So, I kicked him around and go this idea. There is more coming, so be patient!+ 


	3. Zelda: The Double Image

As Mario and Peach stood behind the door to the coliseum, he looked to Peach.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this? Princess Zelda is no pushover, she has a separate entity, Sheik. Zelda is mostly magical, but Sheik is a fighting frenzy in herself."  
  
Peach winked and twirled her parasol. "I took on Ness, why not her?"  
  
Mario wanted to speak, but was cut off by the door opening, signaling the begin of the round. Zelda walked out into the coliseum, her dress flowing. Peach also walked out, she had the appearance of awkward confidence. She propped herself up on her parasol and then the battle began. Peach ran toward Zelda, who to her surprise teleported away. Peach looked all around, and then was kicked over. As she got up, she noticed that instead of a lady in a dress, there was a person wearing a blue suit with a mostly hidden face and short blonde hair. Peach, who had completely forgotten Mario's words of Zelda's secret entity, was dumbfounded.  
  
"Wait, who are you? I though I was fighting someone else? This isn't fair!" She slapped at the mysterious person, but missed due to her amazing speed. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not sure what gender Sheik is. I believe Sheik is a girl, but some say Sheik is a boy. Don't flame me for this, as I will refer to Sheik as a girl.) As Peach stood there, she was knocked flat on her face by the mysterious person.   
  
"Eek!" she squealed as she fell to the ground. Peach got back up, but she noticed she had dirt on her dress, and on her face. She gently wiped some of it away, and then a teardrop rolled down her cheek. She wiped that away too. She turned around to see the mysterious person standing there. Peach's face began to turn red. She tossed her parasol backwards, which was caught by Mario. She bent down to pick up a stray beam sword.   
  
"Oooh! Now you're going to get it!"  
  
Peach then ran in a frenzy toward Sheik. Swinging her beam sword aimlessly. Sheik jumped out of the way, and landed behind her. Peach noticed out of the corner on her eye, and in breakneck speed, she tossed the beam sword at Sheik. The projectile flew swiftly, almost unseen, and right as it approached Sheik…………………………. the hilt smacked her in the face. Sheik fell with a thud. Peach walked over to her in a calm and ladylike way.   
  
"Oh, sorry about that." she said as she kneeled down to her. She helped Sheik get up, and as she did, Peach looked over to her. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
Sheik shook her head 'no'.  
  
Peach looked depressed. "I'm sorry," Then she pulled out her frying pan, and with a well aimed smack, she sent Sheik flying into the distance. This was followed by that traditional flashy effect and he scream. Peach giggled. "I meant for it to hurt."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Later, Peach and Mario sat at the table. Mario was again astonished.  
  
"That's amazing! You've taken on Sheik as well as Ness, and so far, you're in excellent condition! You'll make an excellent Smasher."  
  
Peach smiled. "Great! I'm so glad I made it!"  
  
Mario shook his head. "Nope, not yet. You still have a few tests to complete. I heard that Link was upset at Zelda's loss. He wants to challenge you, along with his past self, Young Link."  
  
Peach gasped. "Two on one? That's not fair."  
  
Mario chuckled. "You can do it! I know you can." He followed this by pointing to Ness and Zelda who were sitting at a separate table in bandages and casts.  
  
Peach got up and walked to Zelda. "You missed it! When we fought, you disappeared and this new person appeared. And I won!" She then looked over Zelda's wounds. "What happened to you? You don't look so good."  
  
Mario shook his head in disgrace.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Well, was it okay? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. There is still more coming, so hold on to your lederhosen. 


End file.
